


Of Halloween and Hair Playing

by funnygirlthatbelle13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hair Playing, Halloween, Iron dad and Spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnygirlthatbelle13/pseuds/funnygirlthatbelle13
Summary: It’s Halloween, which means that Tony Stark is giving out candy to trick-or-treaters. But when Peter, a kid dressed as Spider-Man, and a jewel thief end up at Stark Tower at the exact same time, this Halloween takes a turn for the memorable.





	Of Halloween and Hair Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Not gonna lie, this story was half-written in class to help me tune out extra input and half-written kinda late at night. So... yeah. I hope you enjoy it!

Tony Stark loved Halloween. Of all the major holidays, it was the only one that didn’t bring up painful memories. In order to celebrate, the whole tower was covered in fake cobwebs, with pumpkins stacked in corners, and lights hung up all around. And, of course, a relatively unused meeting room was completely filled with candy for when Tony gave out candy to the trick-or-treaters.

And that was why he loved Halloween. It was the one night a year where he, without a doubt, was doing something good. To all those pirates, princesses, fairies, and superheroes, he was really, truly a hero. And when the little kids in puffy Iron Man suits saw him in the flesh, their smiles made him feel like a real hero.

 

“Trick or Treat!” a tiny kid cried. Tony looked down to see a tiny Spider-Man looking up at him holding a web-themed bag.  
“How ya doing, Spider-Man?” he greeted. This was the first time he’d seen a Spider-Man costume, and he was strangely thrilled by the thought of little kids admiring his kid.  
“I’m not really Spider-Man,” the kid said with a giggle, “Spider-Man is way cooler than me, Mr. Stark.”  
Wow. This kid sounded exactly like Peter.

_CRASH!_

A man carrying several bags smashed through the glass.  
“Sorry, Mr. Stark!” a familiar person shouted, swinging through the broken window, “This guy was trying to rob a jewelry store!”  
Peter dropped in right in front of his mini-me.  
“Spider-Man!” the kid shouted in delight.  
“Oh my god, you’re dressed like me!” Peter also shouted in delight. The robber tried to get up, but Peter webbed him to the ground without even looking away from the kid.  
“Did you make that yourself?” Peter asked.  
“Ah-huh. My daddy cut out the pieces, and I used the hot glue gun.”  
“That’s so cool!” Peter said earnestly.  
“Did your daddy help you with your costume?”

Oh no. This could get ugly. He’d never seen Peter talk about his parents and had never pushed the subject. But, to his surprise, the kid didn’t seem to be phased at all.  
“No, my parents are dead. Mr. Stark made me my new suit.”  
“Oh,”the little one said, sounding mildly surprised more than anything, “My mommy is dead, too. She died when the aliens came to the city.”  
Fuck. The Battle of New York. They had done their best to save everyone, but-  
“My daddy almost died, too, when the ferry boat was cut in half. But you saved him, Spider-Man!”

Oh, yeah, if he wasn’t crying before, Peter definitely was now. Tony smiled sadly, knowing that the sadness was partially his own doing. However, the sadness was overshadowed by his pride. Pride in this kid for his ability, or rather, his insistence to do good. Pride in his boy for always trying to do what’s right.  
“Spider-Man, are you crying?” the kid asked.  
“Um-um-I’m… yeah,” Peter awkwardly mumbled.  
The kid reached into the web-themed candy bag and pulled out two caramel apple pops.  
“Here you go, Spider-Man. Have a lollipop.” Peter hesitated, but took the pop. The kid pulled off the mask, and a sea of dark curls flowed out. She ripped the wrapper off on her own lollipop. Tony fake pouted.  
“What about me?”  
The little Spider-Girl giggled and pulled out a Tootsie Pop.  
“Thank you,” he said, taking off his face plate. He glanced over at Peter, who had his mask pulled up just enough to fit the sucker in his mouth without giving away his identity.

The moment was so calm, but suddenly, Peter’s ears perked up.  
“I have to go,” he announced. The little girl looked up at him, clearly disappointed.  
“I’m sorry, kiddo,” he said, ruffling her hair. He stuck out his arm and shot a web on the window, flying away.  
“Bye, Spider-Man!” the girl shouted.  
“Bye, kiddo!” he shouted, already a building away.  
The little girl sighed.  
“Hey-“  
“Dia.”  
“Hey, Dia,” he said, kneeling down to her level, “I owe you some candy, don’t I?”  
“Yeah, but… where did Spider-Man go?” Tony sighed.  
“I don’t know, but wherever he is, he’s doing something good.”  
Then he heard some sirens outside the building. Or running away from the cops, he thought to himself. He pulled three king-sized candy bars out from a box.  
“We owed you,” he said with a smile. Dia smiled a little smile.  
“Happy Halloween, kid.”  
“Happy Halloween, Mr. Stark!”  
Dia put her mask back on and skipped out of the building.

Late that night, Tony was sitting on the couch watching Hocus Pocus on TV.  
“Sir, Mr. Parker is climbing the building,” FRIDAY informed him. He walked over and saw that, indeed, Peter was making his way towards him. This couldn’t be good. The last time the kid had climbed up the building, he’d gotten stabbed by an old woman who was coked out of her mind. He ripped the window open.  
“Are you okay, kid?” he shouted.  
“Define okay!” Peter shouted from a few stories down.  
“Jesus Christ, kid,” he muttered.

Peter climbed in through the window, ripping his mask off. He didn’t seem hurt, but these things weren’t always so obvious.  
“What’s wrong, kid?” he asked quietly. Peter sighed.  
“What happened after I left?” he asked quietly, looking down at his feet.  
“The cops came, I explained what happened, and they arrested him.”  
“They did?” he asked, looking surprised.  
“Well, yeah. They couldn’t deny that he stole all that stuff.” Peter smiled slightly but still didn’t look up.  
“And the little girl?”  
“Dia was a little disappointed when you left, but I gave her a couple extra candy bars and explained that you were gonna go help some more people.”  
“Did she have to deal with the cops?”  
“No, I sent her out the side door before they came in.”  
Damn, this kid managed to feel guilty about everything.

“Come on, kid. Let’s sit down and watch this dumbass movie.”  
He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Peter sulkily climbed onto the couch next to him.  
“Wait, you think Hocus Pocus is a bad movie?” Peter cried.  
“The twenty minutes I’ve seen were pretty damn stupid,” Tony said, slightly amused.  
“Well, yeah!” the kid shouted, “You started in the middle! If you don’t watch it from the beginning, it won’t make any sense!”  
Tony rolled his eyes affectionately.  
“FRIDAY, we need to watch this whole movie for realsies. They always delete scenes.”  
“Yes, Mr. Parker.”  
The TV changed to the opening credits.  
“This is such a good movie,” Peter muttered, yawning as he did so.  
Tony ran his fingers through the boy’s curls. Peter seemed to enjoy it, because he sleepily leaned into him. The hair playing seemed to make him even sleepier. By the time the NCIS kid turned into a black cat, Peter was fast asleep. He looked so calm, so peaceful. Tony smiled and stroked a curl. His eyes felt heavy.

“I’m sorry, Emily. I had to wait three hundred years for a virgin to light a candle.” His eyes fluttered open. Peter was still asleep on him. He smiled, looking down at the kid.  
“Happy Halloween, kiddo.”


End file.
